


watch what happens next

by getfutct



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Young Blood Chronicles - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Young Blood Chronicles, Post The Young Blood Chronicles, Post!YBC, inspired by ybc and the watch what happens next video + a few other waterparks vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfutct/pseuds/getfutct
Summary: fall out boy weren’t the only musicians to be kidnapped, tortured and traumatized by courtney love and her cult of sexy evil women. they also got that little green-haired twink from waterparks.awsten was lucky to keep his hand and escape with his life, but the demon they put in his head and the government agents hot on his trail aren’t exactly keen on letting him live it. worse, he and his bandmates are still in danger because of a stupid briefcase and only the defenders of the faith can help them now.awsten always wanted to work with fall out boy on new music or a tour, but saving rock and roll a second time might be more than he bargained for.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	watch what happens next

Prologue

When Awsten Knight and Pete Wentz first met, the situation had been kind of funny. Awsten could have ended up with a visit from Pete’s lawyers for using his name and likeness in a leaked song. Awsten also could have ended up with a visit from his own lawyers, who would have lectured him about how he needs to “stop leaking songs” and “turn off caps lock before using Twitter.” Instead, Awsten got a text containing several emojis and a message reading, _you coming to LA anytime soon?_ to which he conveniently responded from the comfort of his Los Angeles apartment, _Yeah. I live here._

Long story short, Pete came to the studio to hear Turbulent, gave the “Pete and Patrick combined,” verse his blessing, and invited Awsten over to his house for dinner. It was everything his old scene fifteen-year-old self could have dreamed of and more.

It was also last week, and a lot of shit’s gone down since then.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sorry the prologue is so short, but i wanted to give you all a little glimpse of what’s to come before i’m able to post chapter one and get this show on the road. this fic is gonna be a wild ride, and i hope some of you enjoy following along!


End file.
